


ghosts aren't real

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: (prompt) "you just moved in next door and you're convinced your apartment is haunted so you seek refuge with me when you get freaked out but then end up roping me into investigating paranormal activity au"Or, the one where Maggie thinks her apartment is haunted, and neither of them expect what's actually messing up Maggie's stuff.





	ghosts aren't real

Alex sits up in bed with a gasp.

 

“What the-”

 

There it is again.

 

_Crash_.

 

The clock on the wall tells her it’s nearly four AM, and that she barely has another four hours until she has to be at work. With a sigh, Alex gets out of bed and turns the light on, blinking in the sudden brightness. The walls in this building are exceptionally thin, and despite her previous neighbour’s habit of finding, well, other ways of making enough noise to wake Alex up in the middle of the night, the woman who has just moved in next door is already more irritating by far.

 

Alex throws the front door open with an annoyed huff, to find her neighbour holding her fist in the air, about to knock.

 

“For the last _fucking_ time, your apartment is. Not. Haunted.”

 

Maggie Sawyer steps into the apartment like it’s her own, and throws her arms up dramatically in disagreement. She’s wearing an over-sized t-shirt with the NCPD logo on the front, and not much else, and Alex can already feel her cheeks burning as she tries to look anywhere but at the woman standing in front of her.

 

“Tell that to the ghost who keeps moving all my clothes.”

 

Alex sighs, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of beer, and pressing it into Maggie’s hands. The light brush of Maggie’s fingers on her own sends a spark of electricity Alex will deny until the day she dies crackling across her skin, and she pulls away hastily.

 

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Alex says dryly, picking up a blanket and throwing it at the other woman, who catches it with surprising ease, considering she hadn’t taken her eyes off Alex’s face.

 

Maggie smirks at her, one dimple appearing in the soft curve of her cheek. Alex turns away from her, hoping desperately that Maggie can’t tell that she’s blushing.

 

“Yeah?”

 

The head tilt. Alex purses her lips, staring pointedly at the wall and wishing she’d bothered with hanging up a painting or something – it would be a plausible distraction now, at least.

 

“Yeah. You couldn’t put some sweatpants on or something?”

 

“Why, are you complaining, Danvers?”

 

Some part of Alex starts screaming internally at Maggie’s suggestive grin, but to her own surprise, she manages to maintain some semblance of calm.

 

“Yes. It’s four in the morning and I have to go to work in a few hours, but _someone_ is too much of a baby to sleep in their own goddamn apartment,” Alex growls, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m telling you, it’s haunted. I’ll prove it to you tomorrow.”

 

“That’s a hard no. Some of us have work to do.”

 

“Excuse you, Danvers, you know I’m a detective.”

 

Alex hums noncommittally, walking back to her bedroom and cursing herself silently for not renting an apartment with a bedroom door.

 

“Which begs the question,” Maggie continues, still standing in the kitchen, “what do you do when you’re not letting me crash here after my ghostly encounters?”

 

“Ghostly encounters? You – are you sure you’re qualified to be a detective?”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“You don’t miss anything, do you?”

 

Maggie stares her down, somehow a little intimidating despite only wearing a t-shirt, underwear and a blanket around her shoulders.

 

“It’s classified.”

 

“Ah, I like a woman with a bit of mystery.”

 

“In your dreams, Sawyer,” Alex scoffs,

 

“I know, Danvers, I know,” Maggie sighs dramatically, “I guess I never outgrew my straight girl crush phase.”

 

Alex raises an eyebrow at her as Maggie wraps the blanket around herself on the couch.

 

“Who said I was straight?”

 

Maggie chokes on her beer.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“Sawyer.”

 

When Maggie doesn’t respond, and Alex stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, her hand reached out halfway to poke Maggie’s shoulder. She’s just considering how many neighbour points this whole mess should be worth when Maggie opens her eyes, mild surprise lingering on her face.

 

“ _Sawyer!_ ”

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Your supernatural friend called to say you’re going to be late for work,” Alex says sarcastically, shoving a mug of coffee into the detective’s hands.

 

Maggie blinks sleepily at her, and Alex tries not to melt at how cute she looks when she’s just woken up.

 

“Ghosts don’t use phones, dumbass.”

 

“Okay then. Good morning to you, too.”

 

Maggie takes a sip of her coffee, making an incredibly inappropriate sound at the taste. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds as Alex tries to remember how to breathe.

 

“Come on then, Sawyer, time to go home.”

 

Standing up, Maggie takes the blanket off her shoulders, and Alex turns around quickly.

 

“Please keep the blanket on. Maybe put some clothes on. You know, material that goes on your body.”

 

“Thank you for clarifying that, nerd.”

 

Alex sighs weakly, “please just wear pants next time.”

 

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”

 

“Out! Out of my apartment.”

 

Maggie finds herself standing in the hallway wearing Alex’s blanket and a sleepy grin. She turns around, glaring at her own front door before shoving it open violently.

 

Alex is enjoying her first minute alone since the day before when the sound of a frustrated scream echoes through the apartment. The door swings open, making her jump.

 

“Maggie, for God’s sake, what did I tell you about public decency?”

 

“This isn’t public. Unless you’re into that, of course.”

 

Alex blushes, “why are you screaming now?”

 

“It’s like the north pole in there, Alex! I’m telling you, it’s a fucking _ghost_.”

 

Maggie watches her apprehensively as Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, looking from Maggie to the clock.

 

“Fine. Yes, you can use my shower, but no, it is not a ghost, okay? Maybe you left a window open or… I don’t know, _something_.”

 

“I swear to God-”

 

“Sawyer. I have to go. Can you handle being alone for five minutes and locking the door on your way out or do you want me to hold your hand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Alex’s mouth falls open, and Maggie smirks at her, finishing her coffee before grabbing her jacket.

 

“Wait, you trust me?” Maggie eyes her doubtfully.

 

“You’re a cop. Allegedly. I don’t have anything worth stealing anyway, I’m never here.”

 

“Again, wh-”

 

“Still classified. I hope I don’t see you later.”

 

“Wow, love you too, Danvers.”

 

Alex freezes in the doorway, choking on her own breath.

 

“Bye,” she squeaks, rushing out of the door.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“You look tired.”

 

Alex huffs, “Nice to see you, too.”

 

“No! You always look great, Alex, I mean-”

 

“It’s fine, Kara.”

 

Alex gives her a wry smile as relief floods her younger sister’s face. She passes Kara the box of pizza, entirely aware that the two slices she’d just managed to snag from her sister would be the only food she’d get with Kara around.

 

Kara just looks at her for a moment, grinning as her older sister’s resolve crumbles immediately.

 

“It’s my neighbour. She’s convinced her apartment is haunted. I – it’s ridiculous.”

 

“Maggie? As in next door neighbour Maggie who you keep having totally platonic sleepovers with?”

 

“How-”

 

“You… mention her a lot.”

 

“I do _not_.”

 

“Right. That explains how, even though she moved in two weeks ago, I know that she’s a cop, she likes tiramisu, she’s a vegan, and she volunteers at the NCPD’s LGBT centre, and more importantly, that you like her.”

 

Alex blushes, going to grab a beer from the fridge before realising she gave the last one to Maggie earlier. She sighs, reaching for the orange juice instead.

 

“I don’t… it’s whatever.”

 

“Are you and her…” Kara trails off, raising her eyebrows, a knowing grin playing on her lips.

 

“What? No, absolutely not. She’s _crazy_.”

 

There’s a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Kara had been about to say, and Alex swears under her breath as she walks across the apartment to answer the door. Unsurprisingly, the person standing in her doorway is Maggie Sawyer.

 

“Who’s crazy?”

 

Luckily, Maggie doesn’t seem to have heard anything else Kara said. Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“You, obviously. What in God’s name are you doing here now?”

 

“This is non-ghost related, actually.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Maggie tilts her head to the side, “No, I lied.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Come in, then, asshole.”

 

“Rude.”

 

 Maggie grins at her as she steps into the apartment, her eyes immediately zeroing in on Kara. Alex can’t help the way her stomach flips when Maggie’s eyes narrow.

 

“Hey, Maggie, I’m Kara.”

 

“Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“She’s my sister,” Alex adds, and Kara gives her a look which apparently means that her comment was a) completely unnecessary and b) gay.

 

Is that – okay, that’s definitely relief on Maggie’s face. The grin on Alex’s face widens at the thought. It’s only then that Alex notices the weird way Maggie is holding her arm with her other hand.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you from Alex. It’s lovely to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie replies, grinning as Alex’s cheeks flush again.

 

“You needed something, Sawyer?” Alex asks suspiciously, looking her up and down.

 

“Oh. Yeah!” Maggie exclaims as if only just remembering, “do you have a first aid kit?”

 

“Why?” Alex is at her side immediately, her eyebrows furrowed in concern, “what happened?”

 

Maggie shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“Let me see.”

 

The detective rolls up her sleeve, revealing a long gash along her forearm.

 

“Now, when I say I did not leave that knife out, I mean it. I’m starting to think this ghost has slight homicidal tendencies.”

 

Alex stares at her, open-mouthed.

 

“You’re a complete idiot.”

 

Kara steps between them, handing Alex her first aid kit.

 

“I’ll leave you two to your little moment. It was great meeting you, Maggie.”

 

“You too, Little Danvers.”

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“Wow, thanks Danvers. No stitches.”

 

“Stop trying to figure out what my job is.”

 

“Damn, I thought I was smoother than that.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Maggie rolls her sleeve back down, but stays sitting on the chair Alex had pulled out for her.

 

“You probably saved my life, you know, by letting me crash here last night. If it’s knifing me today, who knows what it could have done in the middle of the night.”

 

Alex snorts, “Happy to. But seriously, that was the last time. You’re an adult. You can sleep in your own apartment by yourself.”

 

“You see, I wouldn’t have to be alone if someone would be willing to keep me company. Someone with medical expertise, scarily good reflexes, probably some kind of secret agent, wildly attractive…”

 

“You think I’m attractive?”

 

“I call you a secret agent and that’s the part you choose to focus on? That’s basically confirmation.”

 

Alex ignores her, trying to fight the smile growing on her lips.

 

“Assuming this isn’t all some elaborate prank to get me in bed, which is a huge assumption by the way, what do I get in return?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Try harder.”

 

“A date with… me?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Fine, I have a fancy bottle of whisky that’s the same as that one,” Maggie points to the bottle on Alex’s kitchen island.

 

Alex considers it, not at all biased by the one-dimpled grin Maggie is giving her.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

“Yes! I could kiss you!”

 

“Oh, uh-”

  
“Relax, Danvers, I was only joking.”

 

Alex can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“I feel like I’m in one of those stupid Halloween movies. This is ridiculous.”

 

“Shhhhh!”

 

“So the ghost can hear us?”

 

Maggie shoots her a glare, her eyes bright in the dim light. There’s a sudden crash as Alex drops her wrench on the ground, narrowly avoiding Maggie’s head.

 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

 

“Believe me, Sawyer, if I wanted to kill you, you’d know about it.”

 

“Is it weird that I find that kind of hot?” Maggie mumbles.

 

“You’re deranged.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, shoving the wrench back in her tool belt.

 

“You do realise you’re a huge ass stereotype right now?”

 

“Stop talking about my ass.”

 

“I wasn’t,” it’s Maggie’s turn to blush, and Alex hops off the step ladder with a grin.

 

“No ghost so far, but your heating’s broken.”

 

“That explains the temperature, but what about the knife being left out and the migrating clothes, oh, and the missing food?”

 

“You were drunk?”

 

“I wish. Let’s investigate further and gather empirical data.”

 

Alex laughs, shrugging off her jacket.

 

“I knew you were a science nerd.”

 

“Are you making fun of me?”

 

“Only slightly.”

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“I’m like, ninety-five percent sure this was just you luring me into your bedroom.”

 

“Are you objecting, Danvers?”

 

“Shut up. I’m just sad that there is no ghost to find.”

 

“So you’re saying you believed me?”

 

“No.”

 

They sit in silence for a while, and Maggie pours them both two fingers of the whisky. Alex raises the glass to her lips to take a sip, but a loud crash almost makes her spill it.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that?”

 

“The ghost, dumbass.”

Alex stares at her with wide eyes, and gets off the couch, glancing nervously around the room.

 

“It’s coming from the spare bedroom.”

 

“I never even go in there,” Maggie pauses, “huh, I guess that makes it the perfect place for it to live.”

 

“It’s still not a ghost. Just… I don’t know.”

 

Suddenly realising Maggie is still hiding behind the TV, Alex freezes in the hallway.

 

“You’re not coming with me?”

 

“Scared, Danvers?”

 

“As if.”

 

“Wanna make a bet?”

 

“What? Loser has to live with the ghost?”

 

“If I’m right and there is something in there, you have to go on a date with me.”

 

“Well, you’re obviously wrong.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, inching closer towards the open door of the bedroom. She throws the door open, scanning the room quickly.

 

“There’s nothing h-JESUS CHRIST!”

 

“Alex?” Maggie yells, appearing in the doorway.

 

Alex turns around to face her, holding something small and fluffy in her arms, an expression of amusement on her face.

 

“Your ghost is a kitten.”

 

Maggie blinks at her, automatically reaching out to stroke the tiny kitten.

 

“How the fuck did a kitten get in here?” she asks.

 

“Don’t swear in front of the kitten! But I don’t know. I guess it’s been hiding from you and it explains the missing food and well…” Alex gestures to Maggie’s shirts strewn across the floor, torn slightly where the kitten had apparently been playing with them.

 

“It’s so _cute_ ,” Maggie grins down at the kitten, both dimples appearing as she holds her arms out to take it.

 

“Wait,” Alex hugs it closer for a second, “ugh, you’re so adorable.”

 

“That’s _my_ cat, Danvers.”

 

“But I found it.”

 

Maggie narrows her eyes, thinking.

 

“To be fair, your kitten voice is too wholesome to deprive myself of.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Joint custody?”

 

“You’re asking me to co-parent a kitten with you? That’s gay.”

 

“No, what’s gay is that you agreed to go on a date with me.”

 

“Oh. _Oh_.”

 

Alex gives her a nervous smile as she hands Maggie the cat.

 

“Would you hate me if I planned our date buying stuff for Gertrude?”

 

Maggie blinks at her in shock.

 

“You can’t call a cat Gertrude. That’s… that’s animal abuse.”

 

“Awww, I think it’s cute.”

 

“Go sit in the corner, Danvers.”

 

“No.”

 

“But it’s a date?”

 

“It’s a date, Sawyer.”

 

They grin at each other uncertainly for a minute.

 

“But this doesn’t explain the knife.”

 

Alex looks down at the cat.

 

“Yeah, that was probably just you.”

 

 

//

 

 

 

Kara is staring at her like she just grew a second head.

 

“You’re dating Maggie?”

 

Alex nods.

 

“And you’re co-parenting a cat… which turned out to be the ghost?”

 

Alex nods again, her cheeks burning more and more by the second.

 

“Lena owes me fifty dollars.”

 

“You bet on the ghost being a kitten?”

 

“No, dummy, we bet on how long it would take you and Maggie to start dating.”

 

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupts Alex’s objection, and Kara squeals, running across the apartment to answer it.

 

“Maggie! Is that Gertrude?”

 

“I am not calling her Gertrude!”

 

“Too late, it’s been a month already,” Alex chips in, “hey babe.”

 

Maggie kisses her on the cheek, letting Kara hold the kitten. The younger Danvers squeals again, hugging the cat to her chest.

 

“You know what we could call her?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ghost.”

 

“You’re ridiculous, Maggie.”

 

“You love it.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
